


Music Drabble Contest

by Saiainohito



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Dom Kai (the GazettE), F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Top Reita (the GazettE), Visual Kei, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiainohito/pseuds/Saiainohito
Summary: The rules are simple. Put the music on shuffle and write. You can only write while the song is playing and you can only play the song once. 10 songs minimum.Right now this is only one chapter, but it's a good exercise when my muse is low so more will probably come in the future!Please try this out yourselves as it is REALLY fun!
Kudos: 1





	Music Drabble Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This particular chapter includes 10 songs. They are ALL Gazette Related.

**Music Drabble Challenge**

Rules:

  * Put music on shuffle
  * You may write only for the duration of the song.
  * Only play the song once.
  * Minimum 10 drabbles



**Song: Pulse**

**Artist: Icon for Hire**

**Pairing:No pairing. Ruki focused.**

Ruki was quiet during the interview. Usually he was the one who answered the most questions. Usually the questions were about the lyrics or about what to expect during the next round of lives. This time, he let Kai speak the most. He wasn’t really into it this time. The label had completely turned the tables on them. Only moments ago, they’d been informed that moving forward they would have to work with a lyricist. _Why?_

He hated it. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing before, and he could write about what mattered to him. Now, they had to write for _mass market_. What bullshit, he thought. The others agreed, too. The mood during this interview wasn’t the best, as they were all a little annoyed about the change.

Leaving the room when they were done, Ruki turned around and looked at them. “We all have to be thinking the same thing, right?”

They looked at each other.

“It’s time to make our own label.”

**Song: Can’t Help**

**Artist: Jule Vera**

**Pairing: Aoi x Mina (FOC)**

Mina had been told countless times _not_ to date a band member. She had been involved with band members before and always had her heart broken. So, of course her family and friends told her ‘ _Don’t do it’_. But she just couldn’t listen this time. She met Aoi, and she was hooked. He was dark and twisted, with a temper he couldn’t _quite_ control. There were times when he didn’t speak for days, focused on his writing. Mina didn’t care because when he was with her, it was incredible.

There were no bad feelings between them, only this indescribable trust. There was nothing like that in her previous boyfriends or interests. He actually _cared._ She couldn’t help but wonder if it would end the same as before, but the thoughts never lasted long once he would kiss her.

**Song: Love Me (Acoustic Version)**

**Artist: Lights and Felix Cartal**

**Pairing: Aoi x Uruha**

Uruha checked to see if he’d gotten a text from Aoi for the tenth time that day. He’d sent a brief message this morning asking about getting together that afternoon. He didn’t know why he would expect a response. It always took Aoi forever to answer him. Sometimes it was days later and there would be a quick ‘ _sorry, I didn’t have my phone with me’_ and a promise to hang out again soon. Really, Uruha should just expect that at this point.

Still, he was always eager to spend time with Aoi. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had feelings for his fellow bandmate. The way that Uruha felt whenever they were together, writing music, was enough for the blonde to fall hard for Aoi.

Aoi, however, didn’t seem interested in spending time with Uruha outside of band practice. He was always off doing something with his other friends or family. Uruha didn’t mind that so much. Of course, his friends and family were important but Uruha wished that Aoi would at least care enough about him to bother responding right away.

You’d think with the way that Aoi treated him in this sense, that he would know it wasn’t going to happen and would give up on him. But he just couldn’t do that! The feelings he had were already so strong.

**Song: Chasing Cars**

**Artist: Snow Patrol**

**Pairing: Reita x Ruki (Best Friends!)**

Akira and Takanori first met in the first years of grade school. The young boys were both outside, a fair distance apart, but Akira noticed right away when the shorter boy was crying. He went over instantly, concerned for his new classmate. Taka had just moved to the new school, and so far it wasn’t really working out for him. There wasn’t much for a young boy of his age to worry about, but he was already being harassed by some of his classmates for his height. None of them were very tall, so he didn’t understand why he was being targeted.

“Are you okay?” Akira spoke softly, sitting next to him. Taka looked at him nervously, not sure if Akira was about to torment him as the other boys had just done. Sniffing a bit, he looked away from Akira and shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal.

“I can handle it.” Pulling at the grass at their feet, Taka didn’t want to look at the boy next to him. What if he hit him? He didn’t want to get hit. He just wanted to stay out of the way and get through the day.

“You’re new here, right? We should be friends...” Taka looked over at Akira, confused. Nobody had bothered to be his friend in the few weeks he’d been at this school.

“Why?” Akira looked over as Taka asked and laughed, hugging his new friend.

“Everyone needs friends.”

**Song: Hang On To Yourself**

**Artist: Palaye Royale**

**Pairing: No pairing. Includes Aoi, Reita and Uruha.**

Akira and Yuu moved into the strip club quietly, keeping themselves to the shadows to avoid suspicion. Under their jackets, their police badges pressed to their chest as they looked around. There was a certain suspect they were looking for and they were certain they would find him here. It was really the only place a drug addict hiding in plain sight could be.

Sitting down at a table, they both ordered drinks that neither of them planned on drinking. Yuu looked up at their waiter and had to do a double take. The man was gorgeous and didn’t seem to fit in a place like this. Glancing back down at the photo he kept in his pocket, he was shocked.

“Akira,” he spoke up as their waiter walked away. He didn’t need to say anything else. Akira noticed it right away. It was who they were looking for. The kid who went missing way too long ago was here, and it was their turn to try and bring him home.

**Song: Long Life**

**Artist: Lights feat. Travis Barker**

**Pairing: Ruki x Jessie (FOC)**

Jessie brushed her hair out as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was long and back to it’s natural brown, but she remembered when it was dyed black. Glancing down at the photo stuck to the mirror, she grinned. In the photo, here and Ruki stood outside of the small van his band used to tour, back when they were just getting started. It was right when they started dating and he had brought her with them on their first country-wide tour. It was a tough time, travelling with five guys in a tiny van, but she didn’t care. The two of them were happy.

His hair was still black and red at that time and she had dyed hers as well to match. They were both cute and annoying back then. She smiled warmly at the memory, and quickly grabbed her keys to run out and get the dye.

~!~

Ruki came home a little later than he’d intended, but he knew that Jessie would be waiting. They’d planned to go out for dinner and he’d actually made reservations at a nice place that they both liked.

“Jessie, I’m home! Are you ready to go? We don’t want to miss our reservations?” Just as he spoke, his eyes widened as she came down the stairs. In a lacy black dress, his fiancé came down the stairs, hair a dark black and eyes painted dark, it was like looking into the past – and it was hot.

**Song: N.M.E**

**Artist: Set It Off**

**Pairing: Aoi x Uruha, Kai**

Kai watched his band members from his spot at his drum set. The live was going great, but he was watching as Uruha seemed to spend way too much time on Aoi’s side of the stage. It wasn’t planned, but Kai knew exactly why he was over there. Ruki had taken lately to visiting Aoi during the lives for the fan service. They liked to change things up every once in a while, but Uruha was clearly jealous.

The whole band and crew knew the two were together, but they’d agreed that fanservice didn’t mean anything and that Uruha had nothing to be jealous over. Still, the blonde was almost guarding Aoi against the vocalist and it was starting to annoying the other guitarist.

Kai had been on the other end of plenty of frustrated rants from Aoi. He had a feeling the two weren’t going to last much longer if Uruha kept it up, and he had warned his friend about it.

“Uruha, you should relax on Aoi a bit. He isn’t going to run off on you.”

“Stay out of it, Kai.”

No matter what he said, there was no way that anything Kai said was going to stop the inevitable outcome of Uruha’s actions, so he could only sit back and watch the disaster build. Who knew what would happen afterwards, but he just _knew_...it wouldn’t be anything good.

**Song: OKOKOK**

**Artist: Jaira Burns**

**Pairing: Reita x Uruha x Aoi**

Kouyou sat next to Reita at the restaurant as they waited for the rest of the band to show up. It was a dinner they got together for once a month, but the others were running late. Akira had his arm around Kouyou’s chair, but the guitarist wasn’t even paying attention to him. He was grinning at his phone as he texted someone.

“Who are you talking to?” Akira asked, raising a brow. _Geez, is it too much to ask for him to put the phone out while they were together?_

“Nobody,” Kouyou said quietly and put his phone away, smiling at his boyfriend. Akira sighed and nodded a bit, looking over as the others came in. Kouyou’s bright grin came back as Aoi sat down across from him.

“You’re late, Yuu.” Kouyou snickered and Yuu grinned back at him.

“My bad.” Akira looked at them during the weird exchange. They had never really been that close, but lately it was like Kouyou’s smile only really came out with Aoi was around. Akira was sure that something was up, but he wasn’t eager to ask about it. He didn’t really want to hear the answer.

**Song: Haunted**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Kai x Chloe (FOC)**

The band was going for another tour. They toured a lot, but she knew that would always be the case. If they weren’t touring, they were in the studio for most of the day and sometimes well into the night. She knew what she was getting into when she first started dating Kai but what else was she supposed to say?

Nothing was like when they first started dating. He would come to see her on all of his days off, bringing snacks and movies for a night in or making reservations at nice restaurants for them when they went out. After a while, they moved in together and it was even better. She would see him when he came home after practice and would always have nice surprises ready for him when he came home from tour.

But lately, their schedules hadn’t even lined up for her to see him. She would be asleep by the time he came home – if he came home. After tours, he would lock himself away in his study, writing new music and actively avoiding her. She wasn’t really sure what else to do about it anymore.

Biting her lip, she sat in the living room, staring at the bedroom door where Kai was packing. She was considering not even being here when he came back, but she was never the type to run. So she was questioning whether she should say something now or wait for him to come back.

Kai came out of the room with two suitcases and she frowned. He never really packed like that for tour that stayed in Japan. “What’s with the second suitcase?” She passed on the formalities and asked him directly. It wouldn’t really matter if she was pleasant if they were over anyways, right?

“You’re coming with me.” Kai left the bags by the front door and moved into the living room, sitting next to her. “I’m tired of never seeing you, and I know it’s my fault. I’ve been so busy. But I know there’s been far too much distance between us lately and I’m afraid if I leave you here for this tour, you might not be here when I get back.”

She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even think he’d noticed, but clearly he had and he clearly felt the need to do something about it. Suddenly the coldness in her chest disappeared and tears came to her eyes. Reaching out, Kai brushed away a tear that escaped and hugged her.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll be fine.” She nodded a bit and leaned against his chest. _Maybe they would._

**Song: We Were Here (LUN Remix)**

**Artist: Lights, LUN**

**Pairing:No pairing. Ruki focused.**

Ruki sat at the top of his apartment building. He snuck up here way too often, but nobody ever knew. He wasn’t sure anyone else who lived here even knew they could get up here. That’s why it was his favorite place. He could get away from everyone and just sit in the quiet. He lit a smoke and leaned back against the wall, looking up at the night sky.

Three am and here he was, smoking and staring at the stars. He just couldn’t sleep. He’d left Reita in his bed to come up here, but he didn’t really feel too bad about it. The bassist slept so heavily, the fire alarm wouldn’t wake him up.

He hadn’t meant to hook up with him, really. It just kind of _happened._ They hadn’t even been drinking! They’d just been playing some silly video game and eating pizza when out of nowhere Reita had kissed him. He didn’t even understand what had happened before they were in bed.

Looking over as he heard the door open, he saw Reita and blushed.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with your vote on which of these 10 is your favorite. The winner will be getting a full length one-shot (with more coming after if I so feel)  
> Voting is open until the next chapter is posted.


End file.
